Need You Now
by Mrs Trunks Brief
Summary: "Hey! I spent-" Bulma was cut off to lips smashing against hers. Her arms wound around his strong shoulders, deepening the kiss. The prince pulled back. "To hell with clothes. I need you right now, woman. Now shut up!" He went back to work on her lips, prying them open. Her warm mouth welcomed him as their tongues tangoed with each other. Rated M for Mature content


**AN: I have got to give you at least something. I think I will go along and delete more stories. Not on this account, but on other accounts. I just can't keep up with them. I will probably only keep up to 2 stories on each of my accounts.**

**Since it is illegal on Fan fiction to just post AN notes, I will tell you all right now, adding onto it with a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own idea.**

* * *

"You Saiyan's are all pigs." Bulma said in a disgusted but loving tone as she gazed at her husband. "But at least you aren't as bad as the others." She looked around at the rest of the Saiyan's, lingering on Goku for emphasis, then returning to Vegeta.

"Shut up, woman." Vegeta answered, pausing long enough to cock a small smile at his blue-haired woman. He loved the compliment. He was a prince, and he expected no less from his partner. He would award her later. He returned to his food. Boy was he starving.

Bulma winked at Vegeta and walked away, moving her hips side to side. She knew he would be watching. She would be getting some thanks later: she had seen it in his eyes. It was the way that he looked at food, or looked when he knew that he was going to spar with Goku. Bulma was excited.

Chichi walked by stopping in front of her friend. The raven-haired woman looked happy. "Hey Bulma!" She looked longingly at Goku. "They look hungry, don't they?"

Bulma smiled. "They do. They just got back today." The Brief heiress paused, taking a moment to look at her son, and then her husband. "They did just get done saving the world. Hell, I would even be stuffing myself."

"I hope he's here to stay this time." Chichi went on, as if she hadn't heard Bulma. "Goten looks happy."

"He does. Say, Chichi. Why don't you go and hang out with them while they are eating?" Bulma suggested, shoving her a little. "Just looking at them isn't gonna sate your needs."

"You're right. I'm gonna go." Chichi walked away, almost galloping towards her family.

"I know…" Bulma sighed, "I always am." She turned around and ran into something like a wall.

A set of strong arms wrapped around her, sweeping her off her feet. "Come on, woman, while they are all entertained." Vegeta's deep voice rumbled in her ear, making her shiver.

He levitated off his bed and floated towards a random room, ready to get it on. He wanted her right here and now. The Prince of all Saiyan's had needs too, and he had gone too long without what he needed.

Vegeta shoved her onto the large bed, tearing her clothes right off.

"Hey! I spent-" Bulma was cut off to lips smashing against hers. Her arms wound around his strong shoulders, deepening the kiss.

The prince pulled back. "To hell with clothes. I need you right now, woman. Now shut up!" He went back to work on her lips, prying them open. Her warm mouth welcomed him as their tongues tangoed with each other.

Trailing one arm down the length of her body, the prince tore off her panties, immediately plunging his fingers into her womanhood. A shriek ran through the thick air as Bulma grinded against his expert finger.

The blue-haired woman missed her husband's straightforwardness in their time apart, and yearned for it. He twisted in and out, hitting her sweet spot each time. It wasn't long before she was a melted mess, moaning and sighing with every stroke. With one last muffled yell against her prince's lips, she came. It was a weak one, and it didn't satiate her needs. She needed a bigger release.

Vegeta's hardened length pressed against her bare stomach, and her soft curves called his name. He took a second to remove all of his clothes, returning to her shortly. Digging his fingers into her soft, pliant skin, he delved into her, savoring her pleasure-filled cry and beat into her brutally. She was the only woman that had him like this.

There was something about her pale skin, her bodacious curves, her flat stomach and everything else that got him going. The woman drove him crazy. A different crazy than her somewhat annoying and at the same time, alluring voice did. It kind of turned him on whenever they fought. It gave him some fuel to take her, to make her his.

All the women on Vegeta-sei were like her, but more brutal with their mates. When courting, the female Saiyan's had the instinct to fight. If a male wanted dominance, they had to go at it with their counterparts. It turned the females on.

Even though his Bulma wasn't strong enough to fight with him, she made up for it verbally, and that-over the course of the years-grown on him. He hit her sweet spot, her body arching up to his, warmth covering them like a blanket. He took a hardened nipple into his mouth, nibbling lightly.

She clutched his broad shoulders, moaning out his name. "Vegeta…"

Her whisper was a caress across his skin, setting his primal urge off. He slid in and out, the sounds of their love making beating throughout the room. His pace sped up, his rod tensing up. He wanted to let go whenever she did, not one second too soon nor too late. He could feel her need growing. She was about to come.

Suddenly, the tension released itself, and both of them exploded at the same time.

After, they held onto each other. Bulma felt satiated. Kissing his peck, she cuddled next to him. "I love you."

A long silence followed with a grunt from her lover. "I love you too, woman."

She didn't know if it was a dream because the next thing she knew, light poured into the room, disorienting her.

"Mom!" Her boy's voice whined, "Daaad!" another silence. "This is my room!"

Oh shit.

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Most likely sucks, but it's a story for you all.**

**If any of you would like to adopt a story, then PM me. **


End file.
